What a Masquerade Led To
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: A Masquerade dance, A boy who bothered a certain Blonde, A Drummer and her Brother help out. throw all this together, and you get A mess, A Drunk Ritsu, A Brawl, A Father whom challenged Ritsu, An Awe struck Satoshi, A Certain Akiyama left in confusion. And By the end, A Blonde whom was left wanting a Kiss from a certain Idiot of a Drummer.[13]


Here's a One Shot!

* * *

Disclaimer:

I don't own K-on, and or any of the songs I threw in here

* * *

I'm having trouble continuing my main fic, I wanna end it, but I don't know what ending would best close it  
\\(T-T)/

Any-hoo i'll shut up and let y'all get to reading.

* * *

I Apologize for type of mistake I make.

Like seriously, I do apologize. xD (Lol)

* * *

 _"The Masquerade?!"_

A certain Blonde heiress Gasped as she opened a letter that was sent to her, she stood by a maid that had given her the letter.

In all honesty, the Kotobuki teen had forgotten about this year's masquerade event, she'd been too focused in school lately and juggling club activities to remember the thing.

"Oh my, what am I to do?", The blonde sighed and brought her index finger to her chin. Gentle ocean blue eyes filled slightly with concern.

"Tsumugi-sama, You seem troubled by the contents of the letter, what's wrong?", a Maid asked the blonde.

The Blonde smiled halfheartedly, "It's the winter Masquerade Formal"

The maid mouthed an Oh and spoke, "I had almost forgotten about the masquerade, I was informed, but forgot", The maid chuckled, "Every year your family hosts this event, Right?", the maid questioned.

Mugi nodded, the Maid was fairly new, so it's not like she knew stuff like that yet.

The maid's eyebrow went up, "In the short time I've been here with you and your family, I've never seen that expression on your face. Is something wrong?". The asked a bit concerned.

The blonde sighed, "It's just...I don't know...", Mugi struggled to explain to the brown haired Maid, she wasn't sure if she could exactly trust her.

In all the things the teenage knew and learned, she had grown to learn that Maids were very much into gossip, all her life she had been surrounded by maids and butlers, she figured Maids were very gossipy and catty, the butlers however, were different, they weren't into those things.

"You could tell me, I won't say a thing", The maid said as if she knew the blonde was internally conflicted in sharing with her.

The blonde hummed, "Well...", "There's this boy"

The maid's greenish eyes lit up a bit, giving a slightly sly smile, "Oh, a boy huh?", The maid chuckled, "You like him-"

Before the maid could continue, Mugi cut what the maid was about to say next.

"No! No No...It's, actually the opposite", The blonde said a bit perplexed, an expression of disgust appeared on her face.

"Oh", The maid said in monotone

Mugi had kept something to herself, she hadn't shared it with anyone, not even her closest friends she went to school with and went to band practice with.

"You know what. Come with me", Mugi said as she signaled the Maid to follow her.

The maid followed Mugi and they both went to Mugi's room.

The blonde lead the Maid in and closed the door behind them.

"I've never opened up to anyone of this problem, I'm going to trust you, Woman to Woman", Mugi really wanted to get it off her chest, the reason why she held such feelings towards a certain male, the feelings weren't very positive.

The maid understood and nodded, "Sure thing Tsumugi-sama, I can keep it quiet", the maid sat down a chair infront of Mugi's bed.

Mugi sighed once more, "I have no problem with the masquerade, I enjoy it really, but...There's this boy, my family knows his family very well, so with every event my family plans, they invite that boy's family"

The maid nodded, "Something wrong about the boy?"

Mugi nodded, "Yes...", her blue eyes met the maid's green eyes

"What is it?"

"He bothers me a lot, pesturing me through out the entire event", Mugi huffed, she seemed bothered just talking about the boy.

"Really, what does he do", The maid seemed interested, she knew that the blonde was as gentle as gentle could possibly get, in the little time she's been around, never had the blonde frowned or talked negatively about someone.

"He always tried to get me to be with him, he forced me to dance with him many times before, and on one occasion, he touched me", Mugi bit her bottom lip

"WHAT?!" the maid stood up from her chair, she was clearly disturbed about what the blonde had just told her.

Mugi saw this and looked away, "I don't want him near me"

"Why haven't you told your father yet, I'm sure he'd stop inviting them-"

"No no, you see, that's where a problem would start", The blond breathed out, "My father wouldn't just do that, he'd...He'd do much more than that"

The maid huffed, "I'm sure he would, you're his only daughter and child, any parent would flip out", the maid crossed her arms over her chest, "Tell me, where did this boy, touch you?"

Mugi frowned, "M-My, My chest"

'Of course' The maid was a bit furious, although she'd been with the kotobuki's for not too long, she'd come to respect the daughter of the Kotobuki's and she didn't like very much what she was being told.

"Tsumugi-sama, the formal's this coming weekend, Saturday. Tomorrow's Friday, this boy is most likely going to be there, so what do you plan to do?"

The busty oujo-sama shrugged, "I don't know, I told you cause I thought you'd help me somehow"

Mugi was a bit distressed, knowing the masquerade wasn't too long from now, and the fact that she'd see that kids face again. she wanted help.

The maid whom was standing, crossed her arms over her own chest and began to think.

"Why don't you bring your band mates? Inform them and stay with them", the maid suggested.

Mugi hummed and thought about it, "I wasn't planning on sharing this with them, we're all close, but..."

"They're your friends, Tsumugi-sama"

"I'll think about it, for now, you should take the rest of the day off", The young Kotobuki said with a small smile.

The maid smiled and winked, "Don't worry, this conversation will stay between us"

Mugi nodded, "Thank you, Nozomi was it?"

The maid nodded, "Yes"

"Alright"

"Fill me in when you decide", Nozomi smiled and bowed, then left the room.

Mugi sighed heavily, "The Winter Masquerade", Mugi dreaded this yearly event.

* * *

 _Friday_

"Muggs!", a certain rowdy auburn haired drummer came into the clubroom.

"Hello, Tea is ready, I'm cutting the cake now", Mugi said with a smile.

The Drummer smiled, "Cool, but for now, I wanna talk with you", the drummer said as she approached the Pianist of their band.

The Amber eyed drummer had noticed how the Usually cheerful Pianist, had been acting quite off today, especially in class. The blonde, seemed distracted.

"U-Uh, okay, let me finish cutting the cake and then we'll get to it", the blonde spoke a bit quietly.

The pianist hurried and cut the cake and sat down with the drummer.

"What is it, Ricchan?"

The Drummer sighed, "Are you okay, Mugi?", she asked a bit seriously, the rowdiness aura that usually surrounded the drummer, simply but quickly disappeared.

The pianist was suddenly taken aback by the change in the drummer's demeanor.

"Um, Yes I'm perfectly fine, Ricchan"

Amber eyes met the Pianist's ocean blue eyes, "It didn't seem like it today during class. you seemed off and worried or something"

Mugi's eyes flickered away from the drummer's, "Where's Mio-chan and the others?"

The Tainaka Teen chuckled lightly, "Don't change the subject, Mugi"

The Kotobuki felt herself get slightly nervous, she didn't plan on telling her friends about her little issue she had to deal with every year for one event.

"It's nothing, really, _Ritsu_ ", the blonde's expression changed, she held a slightly serious expression on her face.

The drummer's eyebrow went up, "Whatever you say I guess", the Tainaka knew very well, the blonde wasn't going to spill whatever had been bothering her.

an awkward silence began to fill the clubroom as the two teens sat at the table in silence.

"On a positive note, are you free tomorrow?", the drummer asked and broke the silence between both teens.

"Actually, I'm not", Mugi said plainly, her face held no emotion, it was blank.

The drummer rubbed the back of her head, "Oh, well...that sucks, I wanted to hang out again"

Mugi hummed, her emotionless expression melted away, 'She wanted to hang out again', Mugi felt warmth settle onto her cheeks as she remembered when they last hung out together, just them two, alone. "I'm sorry Ricchan, my family's hosting a dance"

Ritsu's eyes lit up, "Oh wow, really"

"Yeah, they do it every year", the blonde said.

"Hmm, That's probably what got you this way huh?", Ritsu brought up the earlier topic

Mugi nodded, "No, it's not that"

"Then what is it?"

The pianist saw what the drummer was trying to do, "It really is nothing, I just didn't get enough sleep last night.", she tried to explain.

The drummer was about to speak again, but a voice at the clubroom's door cut her off.

"Cake!", a certain brunette yelled out and ran into the clubroom.

"Yui-senpai!"

Mugi was relieved and stood up from where she was sitting and began to serve the tea and cake.

The drummer however stood in her seat and stared at the blonde.

"Hey, Ritsu, everything ok?", a certain ravenette asked the amber eyed girl.

"I'm fine, I think I'm going to go home, I'm a bit tired today.", Ritsu said as she now stood up and got her stuff.

The blonde heard this and looked over to the drummer, "You're not going to stick around for tea and cake atleast?"

The drummer nodded, "No thanks, Muggs"

"Awwww, Captain", Yui pouted.

"Bye, Ritsu-senpai."

"Bye girls, see you guys Monday", Ritsu waved and left.

"Hmm"

"What's up, Mio-chan.", Mugi asked as she gave Mio a slice of cake.

"That Idiot's be acting a bit odd lately", Mio said.

All the girls except the Pianist Nodded in agreement.

"How?", The blonde pianist questioned the ravenette.

"I'm not sure myself, but something's been on her mind lately, I asked her about it, she just said it was nothing", Mio crossed her arms over her busty chest.

"Hmmm", a certain airheaded ditz hummed, "Maybe...", Yui put the pad of her thumb under her chin, in a weird way.

"Maybe?", Azusa repeated to her senpai.

"Maybe, Ricchan likes someone", Yui blurted out without another second to spare.

"Ehhh?!", Mugi, Mio and Azusa all sweat dropped comically with surprised looks on their faces.

"Oh my, this got interesting", a woman said as she came into the clubroom.

"Sawa-chan! do you agree?", Yui asked.

"Uh, im not sure it'd be that, Yui, maybe something else", the teacher said as she sat down with the girls.

"I'll get you tea and cake", Mugi stood up and did just that, a slight blush on her face remained from the earlier topic.

"We go to an all girls school, Yui and I spend a lot of time with that idiot, she couldn't possibly like someone"

"You don't know that", Mugi blurted out all of a sudden as she served her sensei the tea and cake.

Azusa and Yui now moved a bit closer to hear what Mugi had to say.

Mugi realized what she said and covered her mouth, 'that was intended to stay in my mind!'

Mio was taken aback, "W-What do you mean?"

"N-Nothing", Mugi waved it off as she stuttered slightly.

Mio's eyes narrowed slightly, Azusa and Yui were quiet and Sawako was in thought.

"No, say it, im sure you were going to say more." Mio said a bit quietly.

Mugi felt her cheeks flush a bit, "Well...Errr, Ricchan's quite...popular with the girls...", Mugi said, avoiding eye contact with the club members.

"So am I-"

"It's different, Mio-chan", Mugi spoke again before Mio could insert what she already knew.

Mio's eyes brow went up.

"I-It's true", Azusa piped up.

Yui remained quiet and looked at her junior.

"I've heard a bit of things from my classmates...about...Ritsu-senpai", the Kohai fiddled with her fingers slightly, feeling all eyes on her.

Sawako coughed a bit awkwardly, "Well, I think I should get going, I have a lot to grade tonight", The teacher stood up and said her goodbyes and left the clubroom.

With their sensei gone, the awkward atmosphere remained.

"Ah, I have to go aswell guys, I have to get some stuff for my father", the blonde stood up and put the tea stuff away and picked up the table.

"I didn't finish my cake or tea", Yui pouted

"It's okay, i'll leave the rest to you girls, bye", Mugi waved an walked out the club room.

"Today was so...different", Mio said

Azusa nodded, she felt relieved when the heat from her cheeks began to leave, "But, about Ritsu-senpai, I was being serious."

Yui began to eat her cake and quietly observed what was being said.

"So, there're girls that are interested in Ritsu, _That way_ ", Mio felt heat now cover her cheeks.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what's going on with the first years". Azusa averted eye contact with her senpais

Mio had a thought cross her head, one that she, for some reason, didn't seem fond of. " _Are you...one of those girls, Azusa?_ "

Azusa notice her senpai become so serious, she quickly put her hands up and nodded, "No, No way!"

Yui coughed a bit, "Azu-nyan's Mine!", Yui said with cake crums on her mouth.

Azusa blushed, "Senpai! do you even know what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, and Ricchan can't have you, I won't let it happen, you're mine!", Yui pouted childishly and crossed her arms over her chest.

Azusa covered her face, her ears now redden.

Mio looked away, 'now I'm just curious as to Azusa's and Yui's relationship'

"Geez, Yui, you sure are something else", Mio sighed and got up from the table, "I'll be taking me leave now, Bye"

The kohai nodded, Yui nodded and smiled a bit.

'Geez'

* * *

'Oh My, I haven't even gotten my dress yet, I'm not prepared for it this year, why did I get the letter very late?', A certain blond thought to herself.

"Hisagi Kuroi", The Pianist hissed the name out as she saw a male figure coming out of a café.

Mugi quickly turned around and walked quickly. 'I hope he didn't see me-'

"Mu-chan?", a male voice called out.

'DAMN IT!', Mugi gritted her teeth painfully hard and tried to pretend she didn't hear anything.

"Mu-chan?!", the voice came closer. "Hey, you didn't hear me?", a male took hold of the blonde's arm and pulled her back slightly.

Mugi winced slightly, "Ah, K-Kuroi-san", Mugi was going to give an excuse, till something caught her eye, or someone.

"R-Ritsu!", she called out. 'please tell me it's her!'

and just as she hoped and wished it was the drummer, her prayers were answered, it was in fact her, and her brother.

"Muggs?", Ritsu and her brother turned to the blonde and a boy.

Ritsu and Satoshi were going to walk over to the two but Mugi quickly broke the grip the boy had on her arm and ran over to them, not bothering to look side to side if there was any on coming car.

"Ritsu!", Mugi ran and literally jumped into the Tainaka's arms, she hugged the amber eyed teen tightly, she shivered a bit.

Ritsu felt her cheeks burn, 'this is new', her eyes flickered to her younger brother, 'Satoshi!', Satoshi had a sly smile on his face, he winked.

"Mu-Mugi, what's up?", Ritsu questioned the blonde whom had jumped into her with out warning.

Mugi pulled out of the hug, her face wore an expression of mixed emotions, her blue eyes moved in the direction of a certain black haired boy, the same height of Ritsu.

Ritsu looked at her brother, he was slightly confused and shrugged.

"Mugi?"

"Hey, Mu-chan, not gonna introduce me?", the boy walked up to the three.

Ritsu's eyebrow went up. 'Mu-chan?'

Mugi now hugged Ritsu's side, arms around the drummers waist, head against the drummers shoulder.

"T-This is, R-Ritsu.", Mugi stuttered

the boy's eyebrow went up, a strange devious smirk made it's way onto his lips. "Oh?", he crossed his arms over his chest.

Satoshi was behind the two but he saw what was going on and for some reason, he didn't quite like this male's presence.

"Who're you?", Satoshi asked and stepped up, he was next to the blonde.

The male teen smirked, "A friend of your friend"

Mugi shivered a bit, Ritsu felt this and wrapped an arm around the shivering blonde, 'what the hell? is she scared', the drummer felt the pianist was afraid of something, or rather, of the boy in front of them.

"Listen, I kinda gotta talk to Mugi-", the boy spoke but was cut off.

"No, I'm sorry K-Kuroi-kun, b-but, I have stuff to do", Mugi stuttered, she felt nervous.

"Oh? With your boyfriend?", the black haired boy crossed his arms over his chest.

Ritsu felt she was about to choke out, she was about to set this kid straight, but when Mugi tightened her arms around the drummer, she stood quiet and swallowed saliva and her words.

Mugi nodded, "N-No, He's just a good friend of mine, they're both good friends of mine and they're taking me to pick out my dress", Mugi's heart sped up, worried that Ritsu and Satoshi wouldn't play along.

But both teens did.

"Right, we should like, totally get going, right _Nii-chan_ ", Satoshi stated and said 'Nii-chan' in a rather strange way.

"Oh, right, the Masquerade tomorrow, I see, well, I'm assuming they'll be there too right", the boy said with a strange tone, his eyes locked with Ritsu's

"Yeah!", Satoshi answered, seeing that the boy, held some strange disliking to his sister 'Brother', "Of course", The Tainaka boy, gave a strange crafty smirk towards the other boy.

"I see, well, i'll be seeing you three there I guess, we'll get to talk though Mugi", the boy said and turned away and walked off.

when the boy turned a corner, Mugi released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Ritsu and Satoshi also did the same.

"That asshole, I swear i'll get him for that!", Ritsu growled.

Satoshi laughed loudly, knowing full well what his sister meant by that. "Your fault for breaking your hair thing"

Ritsu's face was red, "Shut up, Satoshi!"

Mugi released Ritsu and bowed, "I'am so sorry for throwing you two into this", Mugi apologized sincerely.

The drummer and the younger brother both shut up and looked at the pianist.

"What happened anyways Mugi?", Ritsu was no curious as to what exactly they got thrown into.

"He doesn't like you, Onee-chan", Satoshi stated out of no where, when the boy had been there, he observed the way the boy stared his sister down.

"Huh". Ritsu looked at her brother now.

"He doesn't like any boy that ever get's near me", Mugi stood up straight and sighed, knowing Satoshi was right.

Ritsu was confused, "Eh? B-But, I'm not a boy, why would he dislike me?"

Satoshi hummed, "He didn't seem to like the fact that Kotobuki-san was clinging to you, I say, he likes her and thinks you're in his way."

"Your brother's right, Ricchan. Listen, when we were at school, you asked me in the club room, what had been bothering me...well, he was...the thought of him actually", Mugi said, he eyes got slightly teary.

"He's pretty sketchy now that I think about it", Ritsu said.

Mugi nodded quietly. "Say why don't we go to the café, I would like to talk about this.", Mugi spoke referring to their current situation.

The two Tainaka siblings nodded.

* * *

"Wow, why didn't you yell me earlier?", Ritsu was baffled that the Blonde hadn't told her anything.

"Because, I didn't see a reason to", Mugi sipped some of her tea. "I didn't think it was important"

Ritsu wore an expression of disgust, "that, Prick. How could he touch you like that", Ritsu bit her bottom lip.

Satoshi seemed equally disturbed by the nature of their topic, "You don't touch a girl like that, that's just creepy".

"Have you told your father, I'm sure he'd do something about it-"

"NO, I don't want to stress him further"

"What?! You're his daughter, the only one at that", Ritsu crossed her arms over her chest, "Shoot, if it were my daughter, I'd kill the fucker"

"Your train of thinking is very much like my father's", Mugi said.

"Good, now tell him"

"Baka Onee-chan, you don't understand what she's trying to say", Satoshi now got involved in the conversation.

Mugi stood quiet.

"What is she trying to say, smart ass"

"She doesn't want her father to jump like that, you know what I mean"

Ritsu thought about that and 'Oohed', "well it's the kid's fault for being such a thirsty prick"

Mugi observed the drummer, she'd never seen the drummer act like this, she clearly saw how angry she looked.

Satoshi rolled his eyes.

The blonde took her phone out and looked at the time, "I should really get going, I have to find something to wear for tomorrow"

the two Tainaka's looked at each other.

"Muggs, what about that guy? He'll be there tomorrow", Ritsu said with a serious expression

Mugi felt her heart speed up a little as her eyes met the drummer's.

"Yeah, not only that, but he seemed pretty adamant about you two "Talking" tomorrow", Satoshi said, remembering how the boy had said it in a strange way.

Mugi sighed, afraid of what the boy was going to do.

"You did say that we'd be there" Satoshi said, "We could make it if you'd like"

Mugi now looked at the younger boy, "No, I couldn't impose, this isn't your mess-"

"It is now", Ritsu spoke, "You're my band mate, Muggs, and you're my friend, I want to help you"

Satoshi smiled slyly again, 'of course, Onee-chan'

The Tainaka boy knew very well why his sister wanted to help out, but for now he wouldn't bring it up and tease his sister.

"Really? Are you two okay with it, The masquerade's tomorrow and...oh my", The blonde blushed slightly.

Ritsu and Satoshi looked at each other.

"What's up?"

Mugi looked at Ritsu, "Ummm, well, there's going to be a few...complications"

Satoshi sipped some of his juice, observing.

"What is it."

"...You're...supposedly a boy", Mugi spoke with an index finger to her chin.

Ritsu's head hit the table, her ears turning slightly red.

Satoshi once again laughed, "Ah-ha! _Nii-chan_ "

The Tainaka boy laughed and slammed his hand on the table a few times as he laughed.

The blonde sighed. "You'll have to wear a suit of some kind, Ricchan"

Ritsu groaned and put her head up, "Damn it"

"I don't think you have one, do you?", Mugi questioned.

"No way, I do tho, but-"

"No way, I ain't wearing that!"

Satoshi laughed again.

Mugi found what was going on kinda funny, she giggled litghly, "Why?"

Satoshi smirked, "Cause, it's pink"

"I hate pink", Ritsu said as she leaned back into the booth they were at.

Mugi hummed, "looks like we're going to have to go shopping then"

Mugi's words caught Ritsu attention.

"S-Shopping?"

Amber met ocean blue.

"Yes, shopping."

Satoshi chuckled, "I got to see this"

"Waiter, we're ready", Mugi flagged down a waiter so she could pay.

"No, way, I got this", Satoshi pulled out his wallet and paid.

"I wanted to pay", Mugi said.

"You'll survive", Satoshi smiled at his sister's friend.

Ritsu noticed this and kicked her brother under the table, the boy winced but stood quiet as he felt his knee begin to hurt.

"Let's get going, it'll get dark in a few hours"

* * *

"M-Mugi, this place is..."

Ritsu and her younger brother were both in awe at the shop they walked into, it was all fancy like and pricey.

"I know, I know. My uncle owns this store", Mugi stated as she began to browse through the mens section.

The two Tainakas looked at each other and followed the Blonde.

Mugi walked through a few verities of suits but didn't seem to like them, Ritsu felt her cheeks redden slightly at how Mugi was taking this serious. Satoshi even joined in on the search for a suit that would go well with the drummer.

"Shouldn't we look for a dress you're gonna wear?"

"After we find something for you", Mugi stated

Ritsu wouldn't have ever thought something like this would happen, she thought she'd only go to the arcade with her brother and hang out, but it seems, that wasn't going to happen, not that she minded.

"Ah, Mugi-sama, welcome, what brings you here?" a tall blonde haired woman spoke in English as she approached them.

"Hey Sue", Mugi greeted the woman in English

Ritsu and Satoshi stepped back. both shying away.

"This year's masquerade, tomorrow", Mugi continued.

"Ah, I see, a bit short on the notice?"

"Yes, I got the letter late, I don't have anything to wear for the even, and My friend here, needs something nice."

The woman looked over and passed Mugi's shoulder, "Which one?"

Mugi turned around, "This one", Mugi took Ritsu's hand.

"Oh, I see, hmm, we have plenty of things that'll suit him well.", the woman winked at Mugi.

"AH, no...It's...", Mugi sighed, a blush making it's way onto her cheeks, "..."

The woman giggled, "I'll take him with me", the woman signaled the drummer to follow.

Ritsu swallowed hard, "Umm"

"Just follow her", Mugi said and let the drummer's hand go.

Ritsu sighed and followed the woman.

"Ummm, Just so you know, Onee-chan doesn't understand English", Satoshi stated

"Yeah, I know", Mugi sweat dropped.

"I'll wait to see what she gets on Ritsu, I'll shop early in the morning", Mugi then went where Ritsu was led to.

Satoshi smiled, "Oh boy"

* * *

 _Mugi was scared of the boy, Hisagi Kuroi, since the day they met, he'd bother her, each year at events, he'd get more and more physical with her._

 _Mugi disliked it very much, it only seemed to make her more and more disgusted by men. even what she's seen of her father, slightly made her feel a bit of hate towards men. Ever since she was a child, she couldn't picture herself with a man. she'd meet boys at parties or events her father would host, just so she could meet a few guys whom could possibly become her suitor...but, nothing, she just wasn't up to it...she didn't want anything to do with the opposite gender really._

 _Mugi came to realize something else, she came to realize she was different, she seemed to have eyes for a female, she seemed to bare some feelings for someone of the same gender._

 _Weird, she thought at first. she was slightly afraid when she realized that she'd caught feelings for a very close friend of hers...she'd caught feelings for a certain drummer._

* * *

"Woah, Nii-chan, You look..."

"Handsome", Mugi spoke up, a blush spread to her cheeks.

"handsome and much more, really, this color suited him the most", The woman said as she stared on at the Drummer.

Ritsu's was very red, she was very flustered.

Mugi walked up and and walked in a circle around Ritsu to better see the outfit.

'Wow, Ricchan looks so...Cute', Mugi hummed and put a finger out, she circled the amber eyed teen and her finger stopped at the center of the teen's chest.

Ritsu shivered slightly, her heart sped up. "U-Uh", her words caught in her throat.

Ritsu wore a flashy golden vest, a milk white dress shirt under it and a golden bowtie, white dress slacks with a golden belt and white dress shoes.

Satoshi felt his mouth drop, 'She really does look like a brother instead of a sister'

"He'll be a prize at the masquerade, Mugi-sama"

"Indeed, But he'll be _My_ Prize", the blonde replied in English and pulled her finger off the Tainaka and walked towards the woman, "we'll take it"

The woman smiled, "Right this way, Mugi-sama"

The two women walked off to the register.

Satoshi couldn't keep his eyes off his sister.

"What?, Quit staring!", Ritsu crossed her arms over her chest.

"What...Geez, Are you sure you weren't born a boy-"

"SATOSHI!", Ritsu hissed.

"Ritsu, undress she's going to store it for you to come by tomorrow and put it on", Mugi said as she came back with the woman.

"Right", Ritsu then went into the fitting room and undressed and put her own clothing on.

Satoshi was in awe, "Wow, s-He, looked great huh?", Satoshi correct himself.

Mugi chuckled, "Yeah."

The blond, wanted to say, The drummer looked more than great, but she held back.

"I take it, he'll be your date, Mugi-sama?", the woman questioned.

Satoshi's ear caught this and he listened closely.

Mugi nodded, "I'd hope so"

"You two would be perfect, the both of you would be the stars of the event", the woman said as a matter of factly.

'Stars of the even huh', the blonde smiled lightly, 'I'd love that'

Ritsu came out and handed the woman the suit, "T-Thanks", Ritsu said in English

The woman bowed and smiled, "See you tomorrow"

"Y-Yes", Ritsu bowed as well.

"Let's go", Mugi said

"Huh, what about your dress, I think we still have time to check-"

"Oh no, I'll get to that tomorrow in the morning"

"in the morning? Geez Mugi, talk about procrastination"

Mugi giggled, "Yeah, but I already know what I'm coming around for"

"Oh?"

"Yep"

"Can we see", Ritsu asked.

"It's a surprise"

"Awww" Ritsu pouted.

Satoshi smiled, 'oh boy, can't wait till tomorrow, I think One-chan's going to get a chance to finally do it'

* * *

 _Mugi hadn't had the courage to tell the drummer how she felt, she had been scared of what the drummer would do, or how she'd react._

 _The blonde felt genuine feelings towards the drummer, she'd grown to like her during their first year. the drummer was fairly short back then and all, but she didn't mind._

 _Mugi found Ritsu's pranks and foolish but daring nature, attractive. she found Ritsu's impish actions, cute and funny._

 _The pianist wanted the drummer more than a friend._

 _And this masquerade, might be her only opportunity to show the drummer her true feelings._

* * *

"See you two tomorrow, the event starts at 6, I'll send someone to fetch you two"

"Right", Satoshi nodded along with his sister.

"and once again, thank you both, you two are really kind", The pianist gave both the Tainaka's heart warming smiles.

"I-It's nothing", Ritsu rubbed the back of her head.

"Bye", Mugi bided them goodbye and walked in another direction.

"Bye". Ritsu said quietly.

Satoshi sighed with the blond out of sight, "Geez, what a day it's been, and all cause you lost your hair piece"

"Shut up, Satoshi" Ritsu groaned walking to their home.

"What, im just saying, _Nii-chan_ ", Satoshi mocked.

"Urgh!", Ritsu huffed.

"Well, as soon as we get home, imam get my suit out and get it ready." Satoshi said as he put his arms behind his head.

"Pink", Ritsu chuckled.

"Real men where pink, Hmph", Satoshi stuck his tongue out.

 _"Whatever"._

* * *

Mugi walked into her home, she wore a sly smile on her face, she hummed to herself happily, she felt in a good mood.

"My, Mugi-sama, why the sudden smile"

"Huh, Oh, Nozomi-san", Mugi greeted, "I've just came up with a solution, that's all"

"Oh? Mind letting me in on it?", the maid asked.

"Sure thing, come"

The Kotobuki led the maid up to her room.

"So?"

"Well, while on my way to my uncle's store, I bumped into him"

The maid was surprised, "Oh my, what happened?"

"He saw me and approached me, I tried to ignore him, but he caught up to me, and asked to talk."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't know what to say, I was going to tell him that I was going to shop for a dress, but then I saw a friend.", Mugi smiled to herself. "I called out for her and ran to her, I thought that Hisagi would get the idea and leave me be, but he didn't he just followed and made me introduce my friend to him, my friend's brother was also there."

"Hisagi is the boy's name?"

"Yeah...so, when all that happened, Hisagi thought my friend was a boy"

The maid chuckled, "How's that even possible"

"You'd be surprised, and she's even a good looking one at that", Mugi stated with a giggle.

The maid's eyebrow went up, "Hmmm, Good looking? Something you wanna tell me, Mugi-sama?"

Mugi blushed furiously, 'Alright, I walked into that one', "Well, umm"

The maid saw right through the blonde in that moment, "You're...You wouldn't happen to be interested in..Girls, would you?"

Mugi looked away, she got nervous, she thought for sure the maid would gossip and be disgusted.

"I wouldn't have expected that, you don't give off that vibe", The maid said surprised.

Mugi looked at the maid, she thought she'd see disgust, but she didn't.

"Don't be scared, I know quite a few girls your age that go that way, I even had a few moments in my life", the maid said shyly with a small smile.

Mugi chuckled lightly, "I thought you'd be against that, a lot of people are."

"Well, time are changing, Love is Love", The maid said with a smile, "How's about you introduce me to Her, I would like to meet this girl"

Mugi smiled, "You already have, she's the drummer of our band"

"Oh, the short one?", the maid asked

Mugi nodded, "Although, she actually kinda grew a bit, she's slightly taller than me"

"Oooh~", The maid was curious now.

"She'll be coming tomorrow, along with her brother, I told them about Hisagi-san, they'll be close to me"

"so I'll be seeing her again?"

Mugi nodded, "Yeah. she'll be coming as...My partner"

"Oh, Mugi-sama", the maid clapped her hands together, "I can't wait to see her again."

"I'll reintroduce you two to each other"

"I can't wait then, I'll be at the event aswell, I'll be catching glimpses of you too", The maid seemed happy for the blonde.

Mugi smiled, "I...I really liked her, I don't know what to do...", Mugi said suddenly, her smile disappearing.

"Don't worry about it, Mugi-sama, I'm sure things'll go smoothly for you, you're very beautiful, you're a gem, I'm sure she wouldn't reject you, if rejection's what's been on your mind."

"How do you know...how can I be sure."

The maid's lips cracked into a smile, "From what I've seen of her back then and from what you've described of her way before, she's totally into girls"

Mugi bit her bottom lip, "I just...don't want to ruin my friendship with her, not only that, but our entire band would be on the line aswell"

The maid shrugged, "Sometimes you have to look passed the price of your happiness to be happy."

'She's right', the blue eyed girl smiled, "Thank you", she yawned slightly, "I think I should get to sleep, I still have to get a dress"

"Right, I'll be taking my leave now, I'll be seeing you tomorrow", Nozomi, bowed and left.

Mugi covered herself with her and stared at the ceiling, the light off, the lights outside her window slightly illuminated her room.

'Should I take this chance?'

The blonde breathed lightly and closed her eyes, 'I do like her, I like her a lot'

The pianist thought about the drummer, she couldn't close her eyes without her thoughts going back to the way the drummer looked all dressed up.

'I can't wait'

* * *

 _Ritsu, she was so dense, she couldn't possibly put two and two together if someone was trying to leave hints._

 _Mugi knew this, she thought of ways to make a point, and she planned on making her point, during the masquerade, and she wasn't going to let some obsessed kid get in the way, she planned on putting her foot down and straight up rejecting the annoying boy, she didn't care how he felt, now she cared about how she felt._

 _She was going to make a move, at the dance._

* * *

"Oh man, Ritsu, you're sooooo Boy-like"

"S-Shut up, help me put this damn Bowtie on!", Ritsu said hastly, knowing their ride would soon come.

"I'm just saying, you look really sharp", the boy said.

Satoshi wore a flashy darkish pink vest, a creamy white dressy shirt under with a darkish pink bowtie, black slacks and black shoes.

The door bell rang all of a sudden. both teens jumped.

"She said, in 15 minutes!". Ritsu panicked.

"Calm down calm down, I'll tell them to wait." The younger Tainaka boy buttoned his vest and opened the door.

"M-Mio-Chan?", the boy practically shrieked in surprise.

Mio jumped, "Wh-What's up?"

Satoshi got nervous. 'What's she doing here!? Nii-chan-ONEE-CHAN WONT LIKE THIS!'

"Mind if I come in?", Mio asked suspiciously.

Satoshi nodded, "Sh-She's not home, and I'm going out in a bit, come by tomorrow-"

"Satoshi, who's at the door!?", Ritsu yelled out.

Satoshi yelped when Mio pushed past him.

'What are these idiots up to-', Mio's train of thought broke.

"Wait Mio-Chan, don't-"

Satoshi tried to stop Mio from walking in on his Older sister whom was trying to fix her tie.

Mio walked into the living room and saw a dressed up figure...she couldn't believe it, suit and tie, hair slightly disheveled and unruly and loose.

"I can't get this damn thing to-", Ritsu looked up from where she was standing and froze.

Mio was shocked and confused, and...at a loss for words, her mouth hung slightly open.

Satoshi gave Ritsu a apologetic look.

"R-Ritsu?", Mio said a bit softly and slowly.

Ritsu's amber eyes met Mio's steel grey eyes.

Ritsu gave Mio a small Sheepish Grin, "Uh, I didn't expect you here.", Ritsu said as she now stopped trying to fix her bowtie and now rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Satoshi also rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh, we're sorta going to go somewhere", Satoshi said a bit nervously.

Mio nodded, "Uh-huh, I can see that, why the...why the sharp looks"

Ritsu averted eye contact, "You think I look sharp too huh, or is that your way of saying I look ho-"

Mio quickly hit her childhood friend over the head with her fist, "Don't push it, baka. Now explain"

Satoshi smiled impishly, "Well, We sorta took on rolls as body guards...well I did, Ritsu took on the date roll"

Ritsu jumped up, her face bright red, "Shut up! it's not like that!"

Mio was even more curious, it's obvious that Ritsu was going with another female. Ritsu was totally cross dressed, Ritsu infact, did not look a bit like a girl, she was so male-like at the moment.

"So, you two are going with a girl?"

"Yeah, But she's so going to cling to Ritsu, I can feel it-ITAI!"

"Shut it!", Ritsu threw her expensive shoe at her younger brother.

Satoshi caught it but the tip hit his chin, "Ahhh, Imagine if I would've bled on your shoe."

"She would've gotten me another pair, so don't think you're safe", Ritsu hissed.

Mio was so confused, she wouldn't have, in a thousand years expected to fine her childhood friend all cross dressed. And, Just who was this "She"?

"Sooo, when are you two leaving?", Mio asked curiously

"Ummm, anytime now, oh boy, I didn't fix my tie though", Ritsu said as she stopped looking at her watch that was on her wrist, an expensive one at that.

Mio sighed, "Geez, even as a male, you'd still need help, here", Mio stepped forward and fixed the bowtie herself.

Ritsu blushed lightly, 'M-Mio'

Satoshi saw this and held a suggestive smile and shot his sister a wink when Mio wasn't looking.

Ritsu glared at Satoshi, 'Idiot, he's so dead when we get back home, he has no idea!'

"There", Mio patted Ritsu's shoulders and slightly ran her hands a bit lower to her chest.

Ritsu noticed her friend's actions and blushed, her heart sped up, 'woah, what's she doing, me cross dressing got her acting weird.'

Mio felt Ritsu's heart speed up against her palm, she smiled slightly, she didn't know why she felt so amused by this, she pushed it aside and stepped back.

"Well, I came here thinking you were free and we could hang out, but you're clearly holding a full plate, text me later okay, bye guys, good luck", Mio sighed and walked off and left. Many questions running in her mind, but she'd ask later.

Ritsu released a breath she didn't know she was holding, 'Mio'

Satoahi noticed this, "Geez, so who's the girl for you, Mio-chan or Kotobuki-chan?"

This snapped Ritsu out of her thoughts, "SATOSHI!"

* * *

 _Ritsu had not too long ago, came to accept something about herself...she knew boys weren't her thing._

 _She knew, females held her attention, and she grew to accept that, overtime, she found herself having feelings for a certain Bassist...she caught herself falling for her childhood friend, Mio._

 _But...she was afraid, she didn't want to accidently ruin her friendship of many years with the Bassist because she felt a certain way...no, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she screwed up._

 _She loved, Mio way too much to lose her in a moment, so...Ritsu began to 'observe' other girls at her school, she found quite a few pretty attractive...But...there was a certain girl that would keep catching her attention, a certain gentle, friendly, sweet blonde._

* * *

"The ride's here, _Nii-chan_ "

"You're having fun aren't you?", Ritsu shot her brother a dirty look.

"Yep", Satoshi gave his sister 'Brother' a thumbs up and a wide grin.

The two siblings walked out of their home and to the car that awaited them in front of their home.

"I wonder what, Kotobuki-san's gonna wear?", Satoshi asked Ritsu.

Ritsu shrugged, she wondered the same thing, yesterday they were going to get her dress, but Mugi side tracked them and suggested they get something for Ritsu instead and that she'd get her dress today in the earlier hours.

"Tainaka-sama, Tainaka-san", a male butler greeted the two siblings as they approached the fancy four door car.

Ritsu felt a knot in her throat , 'T-Tainaka-sama?' "H-Hey"

Satoshi rolled his eyes, 'Someone's favored' "Hello"

"Get in, we're on a tight schedule.", the butler opened the car door and bowed.

"R-Right". both teens said and got in.

* * *

"Back so early?"

"Ritsu...Uhhh, sorta had something going on and she had to go somewhere with Satoshi"

"Oh, Well, there's always another day"

The Ravenette sighed, she was bored, she wanted to go over the Tainaka's place and hand out with Ritsu, she liked being in her company, even if Ritsu pushed her buttons.

"Honey, sorry to bother you, but could you run to the shop mart and get me some ingredients?", a raven haired woman asked.

"Sure thing Mom, I'm not doing anything anyways."

"Thank you hun"

* * *

 _Mio Akiyama, she'd always been the 'On point' type of person, she was mature, organized, shy, serious and very studious. she took her schooling serious._

 _When she'd befriended Ritsu back when they were children, is came as a surprise to many, considering the fact that they were polar opposites of each other._

 _Mio trusted Ritsu deeply._

 _Mio loved Ritsu._

 _Loved..._

* * *

 ** _~Think she likes girls~_**

Mio's stormy grey eyes blinked many times, she had came back from the shopping mart, bags in hand. then she began to think of things.

'L-Loved'

Of course the bassist loved the drummer, they were childhood friends.

'Is that all', a thought crossed her mind, as if to question.

Mio felt her cheeks heat up, she felt strange, yesterday and today had been some of the weirdest days of her life. she'd never had thoughts like these.

"Ritsu's my best friend, she's an idiot, but...she means good", Mio shook her head and walked into her home.

"Mom, I'm back!"

Mio's mother came from the kitchen, "Oh good, thank you Hun"

"Yeah, well I'll go to my room, Mom"

Mio's mother hummed in acknowledgment.

The raventte quickly made her way to her room, she closed the door and shut the lights off.

"Ugh", Mio groaned as she felt the bed come in contact with her back. she laid in silence for a few minutes, thinking of nothing in particular.

The bassist had been confused as of yesterday. she wondered what the pianist meant when they all spoke of Ritsu in the clubroom.

Mio felt her cheeks once again warm up, the thought of her childhood friend made her feel squirmy.

"Ritsu"

Mio closed her eyes as she let the drummer's name slip through her lips, she inhaled softly and exhaled lightly, she opened her eyes.

she'd never felt so comfortable in the dark, who'd have thought the darkness would actually comfort the Bassist.

"That Idiot"

Mio felt something In her stomach, it was weird, but not bad...she felt bubbly and light.

The thought of the drummer made her feel different. Mio knew she cared deeply for her childhood friend...but just how deep, was, deeply?

earlier when she'd saw Ritsu all dressed up, she actually found it attractive, she thought it suited Ritsu. she thought Ritsu was...

Mio cut her train of thoughts and pushed her self up onto her elbows, her stormy grey eyes flickered with some unknown emotion.

"No"

Mio's voice slightly quivered.

Mio began to shake slightly when it all finally hit her...when the reality of what her thoughts meant to her began to settle in.

All her songs she wrote, all that mushy stuff she read and saw in movies and books...

"No...", Mio's breathing picked up.

...all had signs of how it felt like when you fell in...

"Ritsu's a girl"

...Love...

 ** _~Get real~_**

* * *

"We're here"

Ritsu and Satoshi looked out the car window in Awe, both teens were awe struck.

"Wow, it looks..."

The butler chuckled when he saw the Tainakas faces, "Just wait till you get to the ball room"

Satoshi's eyes shun in delight, "Oh man, I sure am glad, Kotobuki-san invited us"

Ritsu felt nervous, everything screamed Fashion and class. and this was just the outside.

"Come with me, You two will be checking in with Kotobuki-sama first", the butler smiled and lead the way.

"Right"

Ritsu and Satoshi both looked around, the butler opened a fancy large door and lead the two in, they were walking through the hallways, many guests were conversing, all had masks on...

"Wait, we don't-"

"Kotobuki picked them out, you'll get them", the butler said, knowing what the Tainaka was going to say.

Ritsu nodded.

Satoshi was still looking around, 'wow, she is rich'

"Here we are, go in", the butler stopped at a pair of doors

Ritsu stopped and looked at Satoshi, "We go inside?"

The butler chuckled, "That's the plan"

Satoshi held in a chuckle, 'Gosh, she's all worked up'

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Right right"

The butler smiled once more and waved off, "Good bye and good luck, Sir"

Satoshi sneered, "Go in, Sir"

Ritsu shot Satoshi a glare and pushed the door so they'd enter.

The two Tainakas entered, the roomed they'd entered in was big, they looked around and touched a few things.

"Is this, Kotobuki's room?", Satoshi asked as he picked up a picture frame and pointed to the picture.

Ritsu took the picture frame from her brother and looked at it, it was a picture from the time they had gone to the beach, Mio, Azusa, Yui, Mugi and herself. Ritsu smiled.

"Not sure"

Ritsu looked over to the queen sized bed, she looked around further, all indicated that in fact, they were standing a female's room, and it most likely was Mugi's room.

The drummer walked over to what was most likely, Mugi's bed, she sat down and took hold of another picture, it was the first picture they'd all taken together as a band, in their first year.

Satoshi Sat down on a chair and poked a few things, he got a bit curious and opened a draw...

"A-Ahhh...", The dark browned eyed boy froze in place.

Ritsu looked over to see what her brother 'Ahhh'ed' about, "What's up?", an eyebrow went up, she sighed and stood up, placing the picture on the bed.

"What is it?", Ritsu walked over and looked where Satoshi's eyes were looking at.

Ritsu's face flushed a dark shade of red, "I-IDIOT!", Ritsu yelled out and her fist met her brother's head.

"ITAI!", The boy held his head and sat on the floor.

"Don't look through people's things!", Ritsu scolded her brother.

Surely enough, the contents of what the boy had stumbled upon, had been undergarments...Bras and Panties...In it's brightests of colors, Pink, White, Orange and Green, on the bottom, other colors and other styles under the first sets.

"Geez-"

"You two were here the whole time?", a woman was standing by the door with a shocked face.

Ritsu and Satoshi jumped, both stood straight and nodded quietly.

"Well, I wasn't aware, I'm sorry for your wait, Mugi-sama was getting dressed.". the woman chuckled and stepped aside.

a blonde haired beauty stepped from behind the green eyed woman, white dress, just above the knees in front, and long from the back, the dress was body fitting at top and it got slightly puffy below the waist, a golden bow sash around her waist, the dress was was body fitting to the girl, her womanly hourglass figure was noticeable, golden heels on her feet, to top it all off, a shiny gold metal venetian mask covering a portion of her face (Around her eyes), diamonds around the mask and one at the center of the mask, just above the pinch of the nose, her deep ocean blue eyes holding a mysterious glint to them.

Ritsu's mouth slightly opened, 'So...Beautiful', she was at a loss for words, her throat closed up on her, she feared that if she tried to speak, she'd mutter something in another language.

Satoshi was also pretty awe struck, 'Woah'

both teens didn't know what to say, they were both caught in some weird spell when the mysterious blonde came into the room.

"Looks like you took their breath away, Mugi-sama", The green eyed woman giggled seeing the two teens reactions.

The blonde's lips curved into a strange sly smile, her eyes set on a certain Tainaka, the older of the two siblings, Ritsu.

"What do you two think", Mugi stepped closer and twirled around to give them more to see.

Satoshi gulped, he felt himself get slightly warmed, his hands got clammy, he looked at his older sibling and nudged her with his elbow.

Ritsu came from her thought and swallowed hard when she felt Satoshi's elbow come in contact with her side.

"Y-Y-You, L-Look Beautiful, Mugi", Ritsu's face a slight crimson red.

Satoshi smirked slightly, knowing his sister's words got caught in her throat.

Mugi chuckled lightly, "I'm glade you like it", The blonde turned around and walked back to the green eyed woman, "Nozomi-san, the masks."

The woman smiled, "Right, right, here", she pulled out two masks from behind her.

One was a half faced laced venetian mask, pinkish and blackish. Mugi took it and gave it to Satoshi.

Satoshi put it on, "Thanks"

Mugi nodded and walked back over to get Ritsu's.

Ritsu noticed something she failed to realize earlier...she matched with Mugi.

Mugi grabbed the shiny golden mask and gave it to the cross dressed Drummer, "Put it on", Mugi said softly.

Ritsu swallowed and put it on, the mask was almost similar to Mugi's, but the only difference was, the nose part, the nose part slightly poked out and curved down a bit, sort of like a crows beak.

The woman's hands came together, "Wow, you boys will surely get some attention, quite handsome the two of you"

Satoshi smiled, "T-Thank you Miss"

Ritsu scratched her cheek sheepishly, "T-Thanks"

Mugi smiled, "Shall we get going?"

"H-Hai", Both teens answered.

Mugi smiled and took both the Tainakas arms into her own, "Let's go"

Nozomi Smiled and winked at Mugi, Mugi smiled as well.

The night's just starting.

* * *

"What am I thinking?", the ravenette sat up in her bed, confused as to what had just crossed her mind, the realization that had just broken through to her.

'Me? In-love with that Idiot', Mio's eye brows knit together as she frowned.

"It's implausible"

Mio's heart had sped up in anxiousness, she felt funny.

The bassist just couldn't fathom the thought that she could actually hold romantic feelings towards the Tainaka girl.

"Ritsu wouldn't let me live this one down"

* * *

 _Mugi had fallen for the drummer in their second year, she thought the drummer was quite cute, she thought the drummer was funny and charismatic._

 _Mio however, didn't know when she started to fall for the drummer, she always thought the drummer was quite idiotic and mischievous._

 _Ritsu caught unknowingly in between this, found both girls attractive, Mio and Mugi were both quite different from each other as well, Mio being all serious and on point, Mugi was more laid back and fun. Both girl had one thing in common, both were beautiful and girly._

* * *

"Packed"

The three were now in the ball room. Music played, English, Japanese and even some German hits.

There was an uppiddy feel to the place, people chatted, ate or were at the bar, drinking.

"Yeah, it's always like this every year". Mugi commented, smiling at a few guests that had greeted her.

As the three continued through the crowd, many turned their way and looked on in awe.

Satoshi smirked and slipped out his arm from Mugi's, Mugi looked at him, Satoshi walked beside her and smiled, he winked, Mugi blushed slightly.

'Does he know?'

The blonde was curious as to if the Younger Tainaka knew her motives

"You two match, I'll just walk aside", He gave Mugi a thumbs up descreetly.

Ritsu felt all the eyes on her and Mugi, she had now idea Satoshi had sorta spaced off. 'Man, they're all looking at us'

Mugi got slightly closer to Ritsu and held her arm securely, Ritsu felt her body grow warm over the closeness of the blonde beauty, and the looks many people gave them didn't help.

Satoshi grinned ear to ear, ' _Nii-chan's_ got her in the bag for sure'

Satoshi knew all about his sister's sexual preferences, Ritsu had told him about it, and later, Ritsu had came out to their mother, it was awkward at first, but eventually their mother gave into it and allowed it, only cause Satoshi would be able to give her grandchildren. Ritsu had also told Satoshi who she was crushing on, they shared a pretty good brotherly sisterly bond, it felt more brotherly since Ritsu was into the same thing he was.

"Tsumugi!"

Satoshi got out of thought and looked ahead of them, a tall blond haired man waved, he had a smile on his face.

Satoshi knew who this man most likely was.

"Father!", Mugi said in excitement.

Ritsu hummed, Mugi released Ritsu's arm and ran over to her father and hugged him.

Satoshi walked over to the two blondes.

Mugi smiled at her father.

"father, These are my friends, Ritsu and Satoshi Tainaka"

"Guys, this is my father"

The two Tainakas quickly Bowed, not waiting for the man to say anything.

"Your friends...Hmmm, This one seems more than that, you were clinging to him", Mr. Kotobuki seemed rather suspicious, he locked eyes with Ritsu.

'Holy shit', Ritsu thought her legs would give away under her, she felt so nervous.

Satoshi was rather intimidated by the Blonde man, he looked down the entire time.

Warm Honey colored eyes locked with the man's cold blue eyes.

Mugi pulled her father's sleeve, "Stop it, Father, don't go and scare him away"

"Real men don't mind getting a stare down", Mugi's father crossed his arms over his chest.

Satoshi thought he swore he saw Ritsu's hands shake.

Mugi sighed, 'Geez', "Ritsu, Satoshi, take a seat", Mugi said as she took a seat across where her father had been sitting earlier.

Ritsu nodded and swallowed hard. she walked over to take the chair on the other side of Mugi, inbetween her father and her, but Mugi stopped her and pulled her sleeve and gave her a look. The drummer sat next to Mugi and across where Mr. Kotobuki was sitting.

Satoshi sat where Ritsu was going to sit at first before Mugi stopped her.

The Kotobuki man sat down as well, he held a cold gaze towards Ritsu, Ritsu gulped and looked around to avoid looked at the man across from her.

Mugi noticed her partner was shaking her leg quite a bit under the table, she bit her bottom lip.

'Should I?'

Mugi felt slightly bad, knowing how intimidating her father was, he was always so intense and firm when another male was around Mugi.

Satoshi felt awkward, he wanted to use the restroom and somehow vanish from there, but he changed his mind when a certain blond came by and caught his eye.

"Mugi-chan!"

Mugi turned in her seat and saw whom had called out for her.

"Sumire!", got up from her seat and walked towards the other blonde.

"Mugi-chan, I've missed you", the blonde said happily

Mugi held Sumire's hands in her own, "I've missed you too"

The two Tainakas looked on at the blondes.

'Who's that?', Satoshi thought.

The two teens were speculating who the other blonde that was chatting away with Mugi was, until the Kotobuki man cleared his throat.

Ritsu turned back to the man.

Satoshi however, was captivated by the other blonde and ignored the man.

Mr. Kotobuki noticed this but pushed it aside, "Got eyes for my other one, now?"

Ritsu's eyebrow went up, she was confused. "W-What?", Ritsu said a bit low, trying to keep a bit of a deep voice as possible.

"Listen, I don't know what your are to my daughter, but I suggest that if you two are more than friends, You keep your eyes on my daughter, Mugi and off other women, especially my other one, and you better impress me, or never show up around me again.", Mr. Kotobuki said firmly, not breaking eye contact with the Tainaka.

Ritsu felt slightly challenged, she now gave her full attention to the man in front of her, 'Old man' "Tsk, List-"

"Hello father", a voice similar to Mugi's cut whatever Ritsu was about to say.

Mr. Kotobuki's face changed into a much brighter expression, the same way it had for Mugi.

"Hello, Pumpkin", Mr. Kotobuki greeted with a warm smile.

'He's capable of smiling now?', Ritsu balled up her fists and shook her legs a bit in nervousness.

Mugi sat down again, she noticed the intense atmosphere, 'I'm gone for a minute'

"Sumire, sit there", Mugi pointed inbetween Satoshi and her father.

"Right", Sumire nodded and sat down.

Satoshi held in his excitement. 'She's cute'

"So, father, what were you and Ritsu talking about?", Mugi asked her father suspiciously

Mr. Kotobuki chuckled, "Just...Men stuff, Hun. Man to Man"

Mugi hummed and sat back in her seat, she looked down and saw that Ritsu was still nervous. 'Ritsu'

Mugi's facial features softened, she did a daring move.

Ritsu gritted her teeth slightly, 'Old man, Annoying prick', Ritsu looked at the dance floor and saw a lot of people dancing to the music that was being played, Ritsu was a bit surprised to see a lot of people her age here, she thought it'd be more older people.

'Impress him, Tsk, yeah right-', Ritsu's train of thought was cut off when she felt a hand on her leg.

The drummer stopped moving her leg and looked over to the blonde haired girl next to her.

The pianist's hand rested on the drummer's leg, her thumb caressing slightly.

Ritsu felt her face heat up, but she pushed it aside and allowed the pianist's hand to comfort her. In fact, Ritsu put her hand over Mugi's hand. The Blonde felt her heart skip a few beats when she felt the drummers warm hands over her own, she allowed a smile to creep onto her lips.

Satoshi's dark brown eyes caught a glimpse of what was happening between his sister and Mugi under the table. He smiled.

The blonde next to Satoshi felt a smile creep onto her lips when she saw the way Mugi was smiling.

"Hmm, Mugi-chan? Why didn't you tell me about you friend there? or tell me about your friend here?", Sumire asked curiously with an impish grin, resting her chin on top of her hands.

Mugi looked at her sister, "Uh, Sumire", Mugi pouted

Mr. Kotobuki looked at Ritsu, Ritsu didn't hide this time, she looked at him.

"This is Ritsu, and Satoshi ", Mugi smiled, "Guys, this is my sister, Sumire"

Satoshi looked at Sumire and smiled, Sumire smiled back.

Ritsu silently waved at Sumire.

"So Tainaka-kun, tells us about your self", The Kotobuki father sat back in his seat.

Mugi got a bit more intimate under the table and began to glide her hand in an up and down motion on Ritsu's leg, slightly giving a bit of pressure when she squeezed.

Ritsu for some reason, found herself resting her own hand on Mugi's exposed leg, Ritsu bit her bottom lip when her hand came in contact with Mugi's soft Leg, she also began to glide it a bit.

"What would you like to know, sir?", Ritsu asked a bit huskily.

"Hmm, what do you do in you free time?"

Ritsu licked her lips, "I play drums and I like to do a few sports"

The man's eyebrow went up, "Oh, When I was a bit younger I actually used to play drums"

"Yeah, he was even in a college band", Sumire piped up.

Mugi Stood quiet, she just listened, her heart rate picking up when she felt Ritsu's hand get a little too high.

The drummer felt a strange feeling build in her gut, she liked what she was doing to the blonde, the physical intimacy, gliding her hand over Mugi's leg was actually nice, she liked it very much. but...it wasn't enough.

'just a little higher', Ritsu thought

"That sounds nice, actually, I myself play in a band", Ritsu said

"Oh, how interesting", The man said.

"My sister's in a band too", Sumire said.

Ritsu Nodded, "Yeah, I know, Sometimes a jam out with her and the others"

Satoshi was getting small glimpses under the table, he felt heat go to his face, 'She's like a perverted old man'

Sumire took small glances of Satoshi.

'He's kinda cute, it takes a real guy to wear pink', Sumire bit her bottom lip.

Mugi averted eye contact with her father, she looked around...something was missing, she swore...

'H-Hisagi-san', Mugi slightly panicked when the boy came into her view, she was going to say something but all words got caught in her throat when she felt the drummer's hand go above where it should.

unconsciously Mugi closed her legs tightly together, her hand scrambled to take hold of Ritsu's hand, trapping the daring hand where it was. she felt a finger graze her private area, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from exposing what was going on under the table.

Ritsu's heart thundered in her chest, she couldn't believe she'd just done that, and now her hand was squished inbetween a certain blonde beautie's legs.

Mugi loosened her legs and allowed Ritsu to take her hand back, Mugi was slightly disappointed, she would've liked it if it'd happen in another situation, but she knew that in this moment, she couldn't allow this boy out of sight.

"A-ah, Ritsu, let's go dance". Mugi's blues eyes shun with a strange glint.

Ritsu cleared her throat a bit and nodded, "U-Uh, Ok", Ritsu stood up and stretched her hand out for Mugi to take, Mugi did just that.

"See you later dad"

"Have fun, Hun"

Mugi and Ritsu both disappeared into the crowed of dancing teens and young adults.

Satoshi stood up, 'Now's my chance', "You wanna dance?"

Sumire's Nodded, "Yeah, let's go, Bye dad"

The Kotobuki waved and stood up himself. 'Well, a drink wouldn't hurt', he left to the bar.

Ritsu couldn't face Mugi at all, she averted eye contact.

Mugi noticed Ritsu's action and closed the space between them as a song came on, her body pressed against the drummer's, chest against chest.

"M-Mugi?", Ritsu stuttered out.

The blonde narrowed her eyes and threw her arms around Ritsu's neck, "Dance, Idiot", Mugi said in a strange demanding tone with a hint of seriousness.

Ritsu gulped and placed her hands on the center of the blonde's back, she didn't want to go lower, she didn't know how the blonde felt at the moment, especially after their little under the table moment.

"Hisagi's over at that table over there", Mugi said, not meeting Ritsu's gaze.

Ritsu Hummed, she looked around and saw many in her position. dancing to a English song.

 _ **~You're the light, You're the Night**_

 _ **You're the color of my blood**_

Mugi felt her heart throb at how close she was to the drummer, in all their time of knowing each other, they'd never been this physical.

 ** _You're the cure, You're the pain_**

 ** _You're the only thing I wanna touch_**

 ** _Never knew that it could mean so much~_**

The song had many close together.

Ritsu felt all mushy and warm, who'd have thought she be here, close to her blonde friend and band mate. 'This is actually pretty nice, beats anything we could have done together'

The pianist slid her arms from the drummers neck, to Ritsu's shoulders and then to her arms, and finally to the drummers hands, she moved them lower, "It's okay to go lower...", Mugi gave the shy drummer a mischievous smirk. A strange aura surrounding the usually innocent blonde.

The amber eyed girl's words got caught in her throat as the pianist's deep blue eyes gazed into her amber ones. she felt quite excited for some strange unknown reason.

 _ **~Follow me to the dark**_

 _ **let me take you past our satellites~**_

Was the blonde always this beautiful? the drummer questioned herself.

"You're so, Beautiful.", Ritsu said, almost as in a statement. 'Did I just say that?'

the Blonde felt her heart race in her chest, "Thank you.", Mugi licked her rosy lips, "You're quite a catch yourself~"

Mugi gazing into the honey abyss that were Ritsu's eyes, She got in thought, Just what had the table moment meant? Ritsu had just but barely grazed Mugi's precious spot, an intimate area between her white unmarked, smooth legs. If she hadn't had closed her legs together, what would have happened?

* * *

 _It hadn't been in the Blonde's nature to be so daring...or, lewd_

* * *

'Hisagi's tried things of this nature...yet, it never had such an affect on me, like when Ritsu did it'

The two teens gazed into each others eyes, both strangely content with their closeness.

 ** _~You can see the world you brought to life_**

 ** _To life~_**

All this was done to keep Hisagi Kuroi away from the gentle beautiful blonde heiress, Ritsu cross dressing, Satoshi coming along. Ritsu felt like there was a reason for her agreeing to do this in the first place, it'd be lying if she denied baring feelings for the busty pianist, she knew very well she liked the blonde, romantically. After coming to terms with the fact that she wouldn't have a chance with the bassist, she decided to move on, and she pretty much did when she began to spend time with the blond.

 ** _~So love me like you do_**

 ** _love, love, love, me like you,_**

 ** _Love me like you do_**

 ** _Love, love, love me like you do~_**

Ritsu kept her hands on her friend's hips, both teens moving to the song.

'Man, Mio's songs sure make me realize a few things', The drummer hated all that was cheesy and mushy, but she couldn't help but catch feelings for the blonde girl in her arms, 'I can't believe this', she realized that all the lovey dovey descriptions of how you know you're in love, she's heard in Mio's songs and seen in cheesy mangas, were strangely accurate, she actually felt a swirl and mix of all the stuff a love struck person would feel, from the heart skipping a few beats, to her hands getting clammy, and actually getting tongue tied around the object of her affections.

 ** _~Touch me like you do,_**

 ** _Touch, touch, touch, me like you do~_**

"M-Mugi?", Ritsu stuttered out in almost a whisper.

"Yes?"

Amber eyes slightly lost in the warmth of the blue eyes that gazed back, "C-Can I...Kiss you?"

the drummer asked such a daring question.

'Oh my god, she'll slap me out of it for sure now', the drummer felt her heart pound in her ears when she saw a strange expression set in on the heiress's face.

"If you'd like, you could", Mugi said quietly, her voice barely loud enough to be heard above the song.

Ritsu felt the blonde's body slightly tense a bit, "I-I'm sorry, Mugi-"

"N-No, it's totally fine, _Ricchan_ ", Mugi brought her hands lower, they rested on Ritsu's chest, she could feel the drummer's heart pounding against her palm, she smiled lightly, 'She's so dense'

"You take the lead, Ritsu, after all, you're the guy here~", Mugi spoke with confidence, her tone was slightly suggestive, a sly smile played on her lips.

Ritsu swallowed hard, she took a hand off of her partners body and took off the mask that was on her own face, the beak would get in the way of course.

Mugi's lips still housed the smile, the index finger of her right hand drew a small circle against the golden vest covering the drummers chest.

The song seemed that was playing at the moment seemed to be casted out for the two teens, suddenly the people around them didn't matter, to them, it was just the two of them together, there.

Ritsu held her mask in one hand, she leaned forward, pressing her forehead against the blonde's, their breaths mingled between them, heat built up in their bodies. Mugi closed her eyes, Ritsu followed and leaned in to close the gap between their lips.

Mere Centimeters from sealing their lips together, a voice piped up from behind the Tainaka.

"Oi!"

Ritsu jumped slightly, quite surprised.

Mugi on the other hand was left quite disappointed, she knew the owner of the voice.

'Bastard'

"Yo, you brought your friend after all", a male said.

Ritsu huffed lightly, she got the urge to punch the kid in his face for interrupting them. 'So damn close, what the fuck!'

Mugi cleared her throat, "Yes, I did", Mugi said plainly and uninterested.

Hisagi wore Black slacks, Black shoes, Black vest and a white dress shirt and a regular black tie, a White Venetian Half mask on his face.

"It's a masquerade, Kid, Put your mask back on", Hisagi commented noticing the mask I Ritsu's hand instead of on her/His face., "And Oh Mugi, you look quite beautiful this year, you get more and more beautiful each year", Hisagi bowed.

'Where the Hell's Satoshi!', Ritsu looked around a bit for her brother's whereabouts, 'Asshole over there picking up chicks', Ritsu sweat dropped when her eyes caught Satoshi chatting away with a few girls.

"Hey, Your-"

"Would you, shut up already, I decide if I put it on or not, _Kid_ ", Ritsu said slightly snappy, she unconsciously held a cold gaze towards the boy.

"Woah, Chill out", Hisagi chuckled a bit, holding a devious smirk on his face.

Mugi notice the air get a bit heavy and tense between the two, she decided to ask what Hisagi had came over to them.

"uh, Hisagi-san, may I ask why you approached us, we're not really the ones to catch your interest", Mugi spoke blandly

Hisagi chuckled lightly, "Not him, but you, I wanted to speak with you"

Mugi felt her insides boil, she had hoped that if she brought Ritsu and Satoshi along, the boy would get the message and stay away from her...but that clearly wasn't going to happen.

Mugi looked at Ritsu, Ritsu's eyes fixated on the boy in front of them.

"Take a picture why dont'cha", Kuroi sneered slightly, in a challenging manner.

Mugi knew what Hisagi was trying to do, she knew he was provoking Ritsu into most likely causing something.

'I won't let him have his way', Mugi got in between the two, "Hisagi, what is it that you want", Mugi spoke firmly and demandingly.

The black haired boy crossed his arms over his chest., "A talk, with you"

Mugi bit her bottom lip, 'Just a talk, I'll give it to him, and I'll tell him to finally back off', "Very well"

Ritsu was going to follow along when Mugi pulled her sleeve, but Hisagi looked down and nodded, "Just you and me Tsumugi"

Ritsu frowned heavily, ready to question why, but Mugi let go and gave her a look.

Hisagi smiled and whisked Mugi away to a hallway next to the bar.

The song that had been playing earlier was long changed to another, a more, Uppiddy song on, guests dancing wildly.

* * *

Mio had an arm over her eyes, she was stuck in deep thoughts and confusement, she was so sure she'd never had those eyes for her childhood friend, the eyes a woman would usually have for a man.

* * *

 _All the while Mio laid in her bed, confused. Ritsu and Mugi were hitting it off quite well at the Masquerade, Ritsu had let her feelings for Mio go, she'd forced herself to stop looking at her childhood friend with love only lovers could have for each other._

 _The drummer felt that the pianist would most likely reciprocate her feelings, and they'd possibly be happy together...But...old feelings will eventually come back, and cause doubt._

* * *

"T-Tainaka, you drink, right!?"

Ritsu hummed as she felt a weight on her shoulder and a man who smelled of alcohol leaned against her.

The drummer's nose scrunched up, "Uh, I'm under age, Sir"

The man let out a laugh and startled Ritsu, "Boy, kids your age are certainly drinking now, since when does the youth follow the rules?", the man tightened his arm around the Tainaka's shoulder

"Well, I like to keep myself in check, Sir", Ritsu said.

"Come on, impress me, son. Have one, just O-One", Mr. Kotobuki said all smiles and chuckles, the complete opposite of how he was acting way earlier when he saw the Tainaka with his daughter.

Ritsu huffed, "U-Uh, F-Fine"

"That's the spirite, Son", The man literally dragged Ritsu to the bar.

'Gotta make this quick, I can't leave Mugi with that animal', Ritsu was worried about the blonde, worried that the boy, Hisagi might somehow take advantage of Mugi.

They made it to the flashy bar and Kotobuki demanded that Ritsu sat down. The drummer felt tense, she felt that time was limited, 'I came here to help Mugi, not have drinks!', "Sir, let's make this quick, yeah? I really have to get to Mugi", Ritsu tried to explain that she wanted to hurry.

"My daughter had to wait!, we have all night, no rush, drink", The blonde haired man gave the Tainaka a small shot cup.

'Holy shit', Ritsu took a small wiff of the alcohol and pulled her face away from it, slightly light headed.

"Vodka and Tequila! at it's richest!", The man downed a shot, "Drink it!", the man said with a chuckled as he patted Ritsu's shoulder.

a few men looked over at Ritsu, all curious as to if the teen had the courage to down it and keep it down.

Ritsu sighed, 'Oh god, I was hoping to stay sobber', Ritsu closed her eyes and downed the shot.

"AHHH!", the men at the bar all ah'ed and clapped, surprised the teen didn't let it go back up.

"Nice one, Lad!", a man said in English with a British accent

"Ol' Chap's a strong one aye", another joined.

The Kotobuki smirked, "Another!", he yelled at the bartender as he tapped the counter a few times with his knuckles.

Ritsu felt her throat burn, the taste on her tongue just wasn't her flavor, "One's enough, Sir-"

"Nonsense, Boy. at you age, I'd finish a dozen of these little things". Kotobuki stated in a bragging manner, his cheeks slightly fluched, most likely the alcohol caused it.

"Aye, Me too", another man came into the conversation.

A couple of older men raised their glasses and belly laughed.

"A few won't hurt, Boy"

Ritsu felt at a dead end, she wanted to get out of the situation and find Mugi.

"If I down the things, can I go?", Ritsu asked hesitantly.

All the guys looked at each other, they all laughed loudly.

"If you could manage to stand up straight"

The men all laughed, Ritsu buried her face into her palms, she was starting to feel flushed, she looked up once again, this time to the bartender.

"I have no say, Kid", the man that served the drinks said as he pushed quite a few glasses filled with the alcohol to her.

'Kisame!', "Alright, then", Ritsu submitted as she took a glance at the watch on her wrist.

"YEEAAAHHH!", the men screamed out, capturing the attention of quite a few people.

Ritsu felt more and more eyes on her as she picked up the small glass, a total of 11 glasses stood before her. 'Shit, I'm going to die'

"Nii-chan?", Satoshi said as he pushed through the crowed to get through the front.

"father, what are you doing to Mugi-Oneesama's friend?", Sumire said as she crossed her arms over her busty chest with a frown, her foot tapping lightly on the floor to the beat of the music.

 ** _~Do you recall_**

 ** _Not long ago_**

 ** _That we would walk on the side walk~_**

"What? Can't I have some fun with Mugi's friend here, he's not complaining.".

"Sumire-chan, Let Takeshi have a little fun her, will ya'?", a man with blonde hair said as he patted Sumire's shoulder.

"He's underage, what if he gets sick", Sumire piped up again.

 ** _~Innocent_**

 ** _Remember?~_**

All the men rubbed their chins

without warning, Ritsu down a glass quick and soon began to down the others.

"OOOH!?", Mr Kotobuki looked on wide eyed a smirk settled on his lips.

* * *

Ritsu closed her eyes as the burning in her throat got stronger and stronger with each shot.

"He's doing it!"

"Go go go go!"

"Laddie boy, do it!"

The men were all getting rowdy, anxious to see the Tainaka get cold feet as she approached the last two glasses.

Satoshi was wide eyed, he felt like vomiting, questioning how his sister could possibly hold all that stuff in and not burst.

Sumire threw a hand over her mouth in shock, 'Oh god, he won't be coming back from that, he won't stand straight once this is over.'

 ** _~We were bold and young_**

 ** _All around the wind blows_**

 ** _we would only hold on to let go~_**

The younger Tainaka knew that there was going to be hell to pay tomorrow for Ritsu.

Sumire on the other hand, hadn't seen this type of downing since their trip to Russia to pay a visit to her uncle, Walter, and boy oh boy, was that man a drinker.

 _ **~Blow a kiss**_

 _ **Fire a gun~**_

 _ **~We all need someone to lean on~**_

"He'll certainly need someone to lean on", Sumire said as she took hold of Satoshi's arm.

Satoshi snorted at the pun made by the blonde next to him, "Tell me about it"

Ritsu stared at the last one, she felt fine, a little flushed, but that was it. 'Is this is?'

"One more, son, will ya' down that?"

Mr. Kotobuki wore a toothy grin, "Do it", he said firmly.

All the men ooh'ed and Ahh'ed.

Ritsu looked at her watch, it'd been 6 minutes, 6 damn minutes, who'd have thought that in 6 minutes, so much would happen, a lot of guests were awaiting for Ritsu to take the last shot.

"Pass it", Ritsu said confidently.

"You heard Him!"

"Pass it!"

Sumire, Satoshi and other party goers, anxiously waiting for the glass to meet the flashy Tainaka's lips. Ritsu huffed and quickly took the alcohol in.

'FUCK YEAH!', Ritsu flailed her arms in a pumped up manner, the crowed all got loud and threw their arms up as well.

"YEAH!". Mr Kotobuki patted the Tainaka teen On the back roughly, in a manly manner, "Impressive, you're off free, son"

The men all shared handshakes and laughs, party goers were returning to the dance floor to dance the night away.

"I suggest you help you brother out his chair, he'll fall face first if he attempts to got up on his own, I've seen it happen many times", The blonde whispered to Satoshi.

"Right.", Satoshi took hold of his cross dressed sister's arm and slightly tugged.

"Cool off Satoshi", Ritsu said with a strange toothy grin.

"Wait, Nii-ch-"

Before Satoshi could tell Ritsu to not get of the chair, she did.

"Woah!", Ritsu fell in Satoshi's arms, "Thanks Bro, gotta *Hic* Love ya'!", Ritsu's voice was groggy and sorta croaked.

The men all chuckled at the scene.

Sumire sighed and assisted Satoshi with Ritsu.

"Nii-chan, can you even stand?", Satoshi whispered to Ritsu.

Sumire rolled her eyes, "I don't think he can possibly understand our language, Sato-kun"

Satoshi blushed at the name Sumire called him By.

Ritsu...oh boy, was Ritsu lost as hell, she couldn't think straight, she thought she was fine, but as soon as she tried to stand on her two feet, the entire room spun.

'M-Mugi?', The now drunken teen felt like a ton of bricks hit her, "Wh-Where's Mugi!?", Ritsu aasked Satoshi unnecessarily loud.

"What? I thought she was with you", Satoshi looked at Ritsu.

Ritsu Hummed, "What?"

Sumire's eyebrow went up, "I saw her with Kuroi-kun."

Ritsu tried to rack her brain for why that name sounded to familiar.

Satoshi gasped and pulled Ritsu aside and away from Sumire, "Sumi-chan, stay there, I gotta share some words with my drunken Brother."

Sumire wore a curious expression, "Right!", she said slightly yelling.

The music was getting more and more pumped, it's liked the Dj wanted to people to jam out till they dropped from exhaustion.

Guests yelling out lyrics back and fourth, the atmosphere was very pumped and intense, like a spell was casted upon the dancers to dance till the dropped.

 _ **~When you really bored**_

 _ **Get the party started~**_

 _ **~HELL YEAH!~**_

The entire ball room was up and dancing, the youth of course, the adults were busy drinking to care.

"HELL YEAH!", the crowed boomed

Satoshi looked around, "Listen Idiot, You weren't supposed to lose sight of her! we came here to keep that scum bag, Hisagi away from her!"

Ritsu's back against the wall, she hiccupped and laughed, "That's why I wanted to finish the drinks fast", Ritsu was chuckling uncontrollably.

Satoshi was at a loss, 'what the hell am I to do with a drunk of a sibling at a time like this!?'

Sumire was starting to get concerned, why did they seemed so focused on her sister?

"RITSU! GET YOUR ASS UP!", Satoshi yelled furiously, "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO GET WASTED!", Satoshi held Ritsu up by the collar of her shirt.

"Ehhh?", Ritsu grabbed Satoshi by his shirt as well, "Get out of my face, Kid"

Sumire saw observing the scene and got even more worried, 'He's the fighting type of drunk', Sumire knew that there were a certain kind of drinkers, the softies, the ones that passed out, the kind ones, the laid back ones like her father, the depressed ones, the honest ones and finally, the violent ones who couldn't seem to hadle their liquor the right way.

"Satoshi, leave him", Sumire told Satoshi, suggesting that it would be safer that way.

Satoshi let go, but not before whispering final words they'd share for the night, "If anything happens to her, it'll be on you", the chocolate brown eyed boy pulled back and let left his sibling sitting on the floor.

"Whatever-", Ritsu cut herself off, "her eyebrows knitting together as she began to feel her mind slightly work again.

 _"If anything happens to her, It'll be on you"_

* * *

"Cut the shit, Mugi, who the fuck's the dude", the black haired boy said in a loud voice.

Mugi flinched when she heard him cuss, "It's none of your business, Kuroi-san"

The boy Smirked Darkly, "Really?"

Mugi felt fear grow in the pit of her stomach, the loud music reached them in the hallway, she could hear all sorts of screaming, and at one point, she swore, she heard people cheer for Ritsu.

"Who...Is...He?", Hisagi slammed his hand against the wall behind Mugi, he trapped her between himself and a marble wall.

Mugi stuttered, "He...He...Why do you wanna know so much?"

The boy chuckled in a different manner, much more sinister, "Just, fucking tell me"

Mugi began to shake, visibly and emotionally. 'Ritsu...Satoshi'

The Pianist wondered where the cross dressed Drummer and her sibling were when she needed them the most.

"H-Hisagi-san, please, leave me alone", the blonde spoke, in almost a whisper.

The boy hummed mockingly, "What, why would I wanna do that?"

"I'm telling you, leave me alone", The blonde now locked eyes with the boy, she held a cold icy gaze.

The boy didn't care, he pressed himself closer to her and leaned forward, Mugi realized this and moved her face so her lips wouldn't meet the boy's.

"Get off!", Mugi kicked the boy in his crotch.

"AHH FUCK!", the boy got on his knees, but only for a moment.

Mugi tried to run, but the boy quickly recovered to her surprise and grabbed her wrist painfully hard and pulled her back to him, only for him to slap her.

"UHNN!", Mugi hissed as she felt her cheek burn.

"Bitch, just cause I like, don't think you can get off with out paying the price", Hisagi held her face in his hand.

Tears spilled from Mugi's blue orbs, she grabbed his shoulders and sank her nails in, Hisagi hissed and shoved to the wall.

"Damn it, why don't you just give up and be mine!", The boy hissed out, "I'm so much better than that other guy."

Mugi's back slid down the wall, her nose began to bleed, she bit her bottom lip to prevent a sob from escaping her mouth.

"Geez, I'd treat you so well, you just not letting me", Hisagi tried to reach out to touch her but Mugi slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me, I'll tell my father on you, I'm so sick of you, You disgust me!", Mugi's voice cracked as she yelled out furiously.

"Damn it!", The black haired boy lifted his hand to back hand her, but before he could, he hit the floor next to Mugi.

"What the fuck!?", Hisagi tried to get up, but was violently tackled to the floor.

"FUCK", "Get off!", Hisagi shoved the tackler off of him.

"Ritsu!", Mugi got off the floor.

Ritsu seemed off balance but tried to stay on her feet by leaning against the wall.

"You shit, if you're gonna beat on someone, beat on me!", Ritsu huffed and ran a hand through her messy hair, her words came out slightly slurred.

Mugi saw her chance and ran off to get help.

Hisagi glared at the Tainaka, "Why couldn't you stay out of it, you fucking prick-UUFF!"

Ritsu didn't allow the boy to talk anymore, she thought he had done enough talking, she shut him up with a fist to his mouth.

The boy hit the floor hard and spewed blood, he made an attempt to get up but was quickly put down when Ritsu stomped on the boy.

"Fuck!", The boy said slurred, blood spilling from his mouth.

Ritsu didn't speak at all, she just took off her golden mask and then removed her golden vest.

Hisagi scrambled on the floor.

Ritsu rolled up her sleeves and put her guards up, ready for defense, prepared to go offense.

* * *

Mugi ran panicked, frantically looking for her father and or guards.

The music continued to play, Mugi wondered helplessly past the crowed, trying to locate her father or the guards.

"Father!"

Mugi looked around, she could still taste the blood in her mouth, her cheek was now turning a shade of reddish purplish.

'Where are they!?', The Blonde moved through the sea of dancing party goers, she felt like she was stranded.

"Yeah!"

Voices of guests jumping to the music and dancing were heard all over the floor.

Mugi wondered out the crowed, she was in a hurry, what if Hisagi brought Ritsu down? what if Ritsu was sprawled on the floor, unconscious and defeated?

"Kotobuki-san!"

'That voice!'. Mugi turned and saw Satoshi waving at her, Sumire waved as well, Both waving teens faces contorted when they saw Mugi's face.

"Onee-sama!?", Sumire pushed through the crowed.

"Sumire!", Mugi Hugged her sister Tightly, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

Satoshi ran through the crowed to them as well.

"Kotobuki-san what happened?", Satoshi asked as he saw the blonde's face, her nose bloody and cheek swollen.

Sumire held her sister's face in her hands. Mugi winced at the pain.

"Hisagi"

Satoshi felt his temper go through the roof, her swore he was going to bring that kid to his knees.

"That bastard!", Satoshi's face red with anger. "Where is he!?"

Sumire looked shocked, "K-Kuroi-kun did this to you!?"

Mugi nodded, "Ritsu's got him down, but I don't for how long she'd take him"

Sumire's expression changed, "She? He you mean"

Mugi and Satoshi looked at each other.

"Sumire, you can't tell dad okay, But...Ritsu's a girl"

"WHAT!?", Sumire was shocked as hell, she then slowly looked at Satoshi.

"I'M A BOY!", Satoshi said, face red with embarrassment.

Mugi huffed, "It's too much to explain right now, but please, keep this between you an me."

Sumire nodded, she was still confused. "So, She's a girl?", Sumire asked trying to understand.

"Yes, she's my sister", Satoshi answered.

Mugi looked apologetically at her sister, "Where's dad?"

Sumire pointed to the bar, "He's still there with the guys...I mean, How can Ritsu possibly be up, I thought she was too gone to stand on her own"

Mugi's eye widened, "What? what do you mean?"

Satoshi intervened, "Let's get your father, and then us four including Ritsu can sit down and talk about all this after."

"Right right", Sumire grabbed her sisters hand and took Satoshi by his arm, they walked through the crowed and made it to the other side of the floor to the bar.

"Father!", Sumire called out.

The group of men including Mr. Kotobuki all turned.

Their smirks and smiles and but got wiped off their faces when their eyes layed on Mugi's face.

"Tsumugi!", Men got out their chairs, the bartender even stopped making drinks and hopped over the counter.

Mr. Kotobuki looked pissed off as hell, his face to his ears, reddening in anger.

"Who did this to your beautiful face!?", he grunted as he walked over to his two daughters and the teen Tainaka.

Mugi sobbed out slightly when her father took a hold of her face, he caressed it.

"Tsumugi, Who in the hell did this to you"

"Tell us Sweetie, they'll kiss their life good bye", a British man said in English, he put his cigar down.

The bartender was suspicious.

"That boy, was it him?"

Sumire knew who they were referring to and shook her head, "No, Ritsu saved My sister", the young blonde said.

All the men looked at each other.

"Father, Ritsu's Fighting Kuroi-san", Mugi sucked in a breath.

Boy oh boy, Takeshi Kotobuki knew that name very well, he looked into his daughter's eyes, eyes as blue as his.

"Kuroi? as in, Kenta's boy?"

"Kenta's lad?"

"What, that boy wouldn't hurt a fly"

"WELL HE HURT ME!", Mugi shut all the men up, furious, "he hit me when I wouldn't let him kiss me!"

"WHAT!", Takeshi Kotobuki lost it.

* * *

In the hallway, Ritsu and the would be abuser fought violently.

Ritsu gave Hisagi a right hook to the face, the boy stumbled back and threw a few punches himself

A punch caught Ritsu to the jaw and one to her ribs. Ritsu hit the floor, the alcohol was making her head spin like crazy, but she managed to get up again.

"Urgh! why can't you stay down!", Hisagi panted, exhausted.

The alcohol had numbed the Tainaka, she didn't feel much, she just got up and threw her hands up ready to continue the fight.

Ritsu was mess, Bloody, and battered, the boy wasn't any better.

Hisagi stepped up and threw a south paw, Ritsu caught it and pulled the boy forward, the boy didn't expect this, he didn't think the boy in front of him would catch it, but he did, Ritsu did.

"Ugh!". Ritsu Head butted the unsuspecting boy hard enough to knock them both out.

Ritsu lost balance and fell flat onto her back.

Hisagi on the other hand, was now out cold.

The drunken, battered and bloody drummer was just laying on the floor, looking up at the white ceiling, dizzy, exhausted and giddy.

 ** _~Waiting in the car_**

 ** _Waiting for a ride in the dark_**

 ** _the night city grows_**

 ** _look and see her eyes, they glow~_**

Ritsu's chest rose and fell as she breathed, she was tired and sleepy. the music still playing.

The drummer's bangs in her face, covering her eyes a bit, she laid on the floor, silently, listening to the music.

 ** _~Waiting in a car_**

 ** _waiting for a ride in the dark_**

 ** _drinking in the lounge_**

 ** _following the neon signs~_**

 ** _~Waiting for a roar_**

 ** _Looking at the mutating skyline_**

 ** _The city is my church_**

 ** _It wraps me in the sparkling twilight~_**

'What'd I get myself into?'

 ** _~Waiting in a car_**

 ** _Waiting for the right time_**

 ** _Waiting in a car_**

 ** _Waiting for the right time~_**

"Ritsu!"

"Nii-chan!"

"Lad!"

voices and running foot steps were heard coming through the hallway.

Ritsu tried to move her body, but failed as she was too tired and slugged.

a blonde beauty came into her field of vision, "Ritsu, are you okay?", Mugi let tears slip out her eyes, a fear tear drops made contact with the drummer's face.

"He really knocked the lad out cold".

Satoshi sat down besides his sister, but didn't say anything.

Sumire sighed in relief

Takeshi was still pretty mad, but cooled off when he saw his daughters assaulter sprawled out battered and out cold on the floor.

"Gotta hand it to the lad, Takeshi, a dozen Shots and he managed to bring the scum down to the floor."

"Get Kenta's kid out of here, tomorrow me and Kenta will have a little chat. Swaviz, held me get Tainaka to a room."

"Right-o, Takeshi-"

"I'll take Him", Satoshi said as he had Ritsu's arms slung around his neck to support the drummer.

Takeshi waved his hand, "No No, he-"

"Father, let us take care of Ritsu", Mugi said.

Sumire nodded, "We'll take care of Tainaka-san"

the blonde haired man, gave in and nodded.

"Alright, make sure he's tended to though, he's pretty hurt"

Mugi smiled warmly at her father, "Of course"

The three teens got Ritsu to her feet and supported her to Mugi's room.

once out of sight, the Kotobuki man sighed, "That's one Rough boy"

Swaviz chuckled lightly and put a hand over his blonde friend's shoulder, "Impressive young lad, Takeshi. Your daughter's in good hands when on her own around him"

Takeshi sighed once more, "Tsumugi will always be safest with me though, I need to learn more about this boy to completely trust him, but he did earn my respect"

"Aye, I'll drink to that", a brown haired man said.

"I think I'll drink to that as well", more men spoke.

* * *

 _Mugi was in awe as she saw the state the drummer was, the drummer was mumbling and mumbling about wanting a glass of water._

 _The blonde heiress felt her heart fill with more love for the drummer, seeing as the drummer, even drunk out of her mind, still fought for her._

* * *

"Water?", Ritsu mumbled in a strange child-like manner.

"She's totally gonna hurt tomorrow", Sumire said sympathetically.

Satoshi hummed, "no doubt"

Mugi smiled and brought a glass of water to the drummer's lips.

Ritsu drank it slowly.

Sumire looked around, "So...about this...entire thing, I wanna know"

Mugi brought the glass of water down, and gave her full attention to her sister.

"Mu Mu", Ritsu wiggled in the bed.

Sumire and Satoshi both amused at the drummer's actions.

"Calm down, sleep", Mugi caressed Ritsu, she ran a hand through the Tainaka's hair.

"Hisagi had been bothering me for quite sometime already, Sumire"

Sumire hummed, her eyebrows knitting together., "Why didn't you say anything"

"I didn't want to stress father out", Mugi said

Satoshi didn't get involved in the conversation, he just laid his back against the wall in silence.

"I bumped into Hisagi yesterday, he wanted to get me alone, but then I saw Ritsu and Satoshi, so I called out to them and ran over to them. I thought that if I was around Ritsu and Satoshi, he'd leave, but he didn't, he came over and tried talking to me, he thought Ritsu was a guy...sooo yeah..."

The blonde listened closely to her sister.

"He left after he realized I wasn't going to go anywhere with him, so...then I told Ritsu and Satoshi everything. They both agreed to come here today to check on me, and well, I'm glad they came"

"So, Ritsu's a girl...", Sumire said slowly

Mugi nodded.

"What about-"

"He's a boy, don't worry about it, Sumi", Mugi chuckled lightly.

Sumire laughed quietly and then turned to see the boy's reaction.

Satoshi had his arms over his chest, he was slightly red.

Mugi looked at Ritsu, "She's out, I think we should leave her here"

Satoshi got off the wall and yawned, "Man, what am I gonna tell mom, she'll flip if she saw Ritsu right now"

"She should stay here then, at least until she can come up with an excuse.", Sumire said.

 _"Yeah"_

* * *

"Ugh!", amber eyes watered up when the sun's bright rays hit them.

"Jesus Christ", The girl muttered and held her head.

"Fuck", she groaned more when she felt racks of pain wash over her body.

the drummer decided to stay still, being still didn't hurt as much as when she moved.

'Where am I?' 'Oh god, My head's throbbing'

"You're up, how're you holding up", a familiar woman with green eyes asked as she walked in with a tray with a glass of water and a bottle of pills on it.

"My entire body's feels like shit", Ritsu stated bluntly.

"Potty mouth much?", The maid chuckled.

Ritsu got up on her elbows, "God my mouth tastes horrible", "And I'm a complete mess, just what the hell happened?"

"Take this and get out those clothes", the maid said, "I'll get the shower and bath ready for you"

Ritsu nodded and did what she was told. she quickly downed the pills and began to slip out her blood stained clothing.

"Mugi-sama will be in shortly, there's mouth wash and an extra unused tooth brush and tooth paste set ontop of a few towels for you over by the bathroom door."

Ritsu nodded.

The maid left the room, Ritsu completely stripped off her clothing and got to the bathroom.

she first worked on her mouth, using almost the entire bottle of mouth wash, spitting it into the sink and she brushed her mouth extra thoroughly, five times to help get the taste of alcohol off her tongue.

"Way better", Ritsu muttered to herself.

the drummer wondered just what the hell had happened last night, she couldn't seem to remember, she had quite a few nasty bruises, scrapes and cuts.

she walked into a shower first, before getting into the bath, the water coming in contact with her skin made her hiss in pain, she growled and winced a bit, the water running through her hair and down her face, over her bruises and scrapes.

"Mugi", the name slipped through her lips, The drummer wanted to remember what had happened last night, but as she keep trying to remember, she mind was a complete blank.

"Why can't I recall anything?", Ritsu said to herself as she put her hands out and touched the shower's wall in front of her, she looked down at the water going down the drain.

"Fuck", Ritsu said softly.

"Ritsu?"

Ritsu recognized the voice and stood up firmly, "W-What, Mugi?"

"Do you mind if I join you?", the blonde seemed unsure.

The amber eyed girl ran her hand through her unruly wet hair, "S-Sure"

The drummer heard the blonde's feet walking on the tiled floor of the bathroom, she then heard an unmistakable sound...of a towel falling onto the floor.

Ritsu's heart sped up, 'I-Is she, N-Naked?'

"C-Can I...Wash your back?", Mugi spoke, just outside the shower.

Ritsu felt herself breath faster and heavily. her entire body heating up.

"U-Uh, I-If you want", Ritsu answered quietly.

The blonde felt her own heart rate pick up, she was going to see the drummers body more closely and intimately.

Mugi opened the showers door, she was met with Ritsu's back, she winced seeing the bruises on the drummer's back.

"Ritsu", Mugi spoke softly, Apologetically.

Ritsu didn't turn around, she stood still. "My back's shit isn't it?"

Mugi put her hand to over her heart, she felt bad, "Does it hurt?"

Ritsu reframed from sounding rude to Mugi, she was going to say, 'No shit Sherlock', but she held back and just nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Ricchan", Mugi sniffled, trying to hold back on crying.

Ritsu realized the blonde was on the verge of crying by the way the blonde spoke. she turned around, a blush quickly setting on her cheeks.

'Wow...', the drummer was in awe, the Heiress's body in full view. The blonde's curves, toned stomach, pale white unblemished skin, breasts more than a handful.

Ritsu didn't know what to do, she felt weird, she was naked, Mugi was Naked, it's not like they could hug it out...It's be...weird.

"D-Don't cry, Mugi, It'll heal", the drummer said, rubbing the back of her head.

Mugi turned around, rubbing her eyes.

Ritsu observed the pianist's flawless body, the drummer licked her lips sensually, 'This isn't normal, I'm not supposed to look at Mugi this way.'

Amber eyes scanned the blonde heiress's body, Ritsu couldn't help but walk forward and hugging the girl from behind.

Mugi jumped slightly at the contact, she unconsciously moaned.

Ritsu slipped her arms around Mugi, her hands resting on the blonde's tummy. Mugi let out a shaky breath, she trembled slightly against the drummer.

"R-Ritsu?", Mugi mewled in such a strange way.

Ritsu pressed herself harder against the blonde, "Mugi", Ritsu spoke in a husky tone, breath trembling against Mugi's ear.

Ritsu felt this strange lust over her band mate's body, she wanted the Blonde, The drummer didn't know why the feeling was so strong, she not only wanted the blonde's body, but she wanted the blonde entirely, Body, and love.

Mugi could feel the drummer's heart beating against her back, she remember how yesterday when they had been dancing, Ritsu had asked if she could kiss her...The blonde soon realized that, maybe in fact, the drummer reciprocated her feelings, and the table thing, where Ritsu came close to touching her most intimate area.

The pianist turned around in the drummer's arms, they were face to face, Now nothing would interrupt them, last night Hisagi had interrupted them from sharing a kiss together, and now, today, no one was going to stop them or get inbetween them.

Ocean blue gazed deeply into Warm, Honey Golden eyes, Mugi gazed into Ritsu's eyes with love, with trust and much more.

"Kiss me Idiot, I've waited since last night", Mugi licked her lips suggestively.

"L-Last night?", the drummer had questions written all over her face.

Mugi rolled her eyes, "Oh god, waiting for you to take the lead is like telling a toddler to drive a car"

Mugi leaned forward, ready to claim the drummer's lips but the drummer leaned back.

"H-Heeey, It could happen", Ritsu said, purposely trying to bother the blonde.

"Ritsu, Kiss me!", the blonde uncharacteristically yelled out demandingly.

"Hey hey, you started hurting my feeling's first", Ritsu said, moving her face said to side, to make it hard for the Blonde's lips to claim hers.

"Ritsu!", Mugi pouted, her chest now against the drummers.

Ritsu felt aroused by their closeness but she came herself down to try and not scare the blonde away.

"Catch these lips if you can", Ritsu wore a cheeky grin.

"Ugh! Idiot!"

* * *

 _Mugi now understood why Mio had always called Ritsu an idiot so many times, Mugi saw the more annoying side to the drummer up close, but even with that, she didn't mind, her heart continued to beat a certain way for the drummer, she felt content and happy._

 _From now on forward, her and the drummer would walk down the same road together, who'd have thought her issue with that obsessive boy Hisagi and the Masquerade ball would bring her and the drummer so close together, and not just her, Sumire and Satoshi seemed to have hit it off quite well as well._

 _Now, how would Mugi and Ritsu explain their new relationship to their band mates/Close friends?_

 _God knows, all Mugi knew was that, she was going to let Ritsu take the lead (Not really a wise choice)_

* * *

Whale, done!

Hope y'all liked this one shot, Long as hell, I know xD

* * *

This one shot may lead to another fic, but I don't know, I plan on getting a few other fics out of my way before I start another long fic.

So it's a 50/50 chance a sequel will come out of this one. :)

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next thing I put up or update, Bye!


End file.
